1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mounting apparatuses and, more particularly, to universal mounts that conceal wiring.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a need in the art to mount wired devices or objects so that the devices or objects can be manipulated and adjusted, yet maintain ruggedness and tamper-resistance. Such mounts would be particularly useful in vehicles because a vehicle operator often desires to access controls while operating a vehicle. For example, a utility vehicle may include a mount for a user interface, or vehicle-mounted computer (“VC”), allowing the user to operate vehicle functions from the user's seat. A number of mounts have been developed thus far, but none are ideal for practical and efficient use in a vehicle.
Swivel mounts, which are often pole or panel mounted, are sometimes used to support electrical devices at a desired position. Some swivel mounts operate by means of adjustable gearing that allow a device to be moved and positioned as desired within a certain range. Others operate by means of friction between different surfaces. In any event, once the device is properly positioned, the swivel mount provides support to maintain the device in place.
Over time, due possibly to heat generated by a mounted electrical device, a swivel mount may lose its ability to maintain the desired position against such external forces as gravity, weather, and environmental changes. Thus, the device may begin to droop, thereby requiring frequent readjustment. One solution to this problem is to incorporate a bolt, nut, clamp, or other tightening element to increase the frictional forces or the gearing inter-engagement of the swivel mount.
As an alternative approach, two axes of movement can be incorporated into a swivel mount. Thus, two such screws, nuts, clamps, or other tightening elements would require manipulation during adjustment of the mount. Operators may tighten one screw element with respect to one axis before positioning the device with respect to the other axis. If further refinement of the mount is required, the first element may then have to be readjusted, which sometimes necessitates readjustment of the second element. Extensive time and energy may be required to satisfactorily adjust such a mount.
Ball and socket mounts reduce effort required of the operator since only one tightening element need be addressed rather than the two generally required with gear-enabled swivel mounts. But ball and socket mounts may show wear and tear more quickly than other types of mounts, because with a ball and socket mount, the user can forcibly push the ball pass its natural stopping point in order to reach a more desirable mount position.
Regardless of the type of mount utilized, the wiring for the device has to be strung somewhere, whether that be through the mount or outside of the mount. If the wires are run within or through the swivel mount, then the wiring often has to extend around internal obstacles, increasing the chance that wires will be bent or kinked, resulting in electrical hazards. In the case of a ball and socket mount, wires cannot be threaded through the mount, or they will be pinched by the ball movement, possibly resulting in dangerous exposed wiring. Alternatively, if wiring is run external to the mount to avoid such obstacles, then the exposed wiring is subject to all the elements and dangers associated with external wiring, including human tampering with the wires.
Further, wiring extending through or along the swivel mount often limits the range of movement permitted by the mount. Each device comes with a certain amount of wiring, predetermined by the manufacturer. If a device's wires are too short, wrapping them around the mount or threading them through the mount may cause the adjustability of the mount to be limited by such short wires.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a universal adjustable mount capable of practically concealing wires. It is to such a mount that the present invention is directed.